Rolling bearing assemblies are used in a variety of applications. Depending on the particular application, a cage may be required to space the rolling elements apart from each other for equal load distribution and/or to provide guidance for the rolling elements as they run between the radially inner ring and radially outer ring. Known cages include a continuous, circular ring having a plurality of pockets for installation of the rolling elements therein. These known ring-shaped cages require significant material to form the ring and webbing surrounding each rolling element, which increases the weight of the overall rolling bearing assembly. It is also very difficult to alter the number of rolling elements that can be supported within a ring-shaped cage without significant modification. The webbing required in these ring-shaped cages reduces the overall performance of the rolling bearing assembly due to increased surface wear on the rolling elements, which causes a reduction in lubrication and increase in friction.
It would be desirable to provide a simplified, light-weight cage for a rolling bearing assembly that is easily adapted to different sized bearings and that improves lubrication flow between the rolling elements of the rolling bearing assembly.